<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wounds Heal, Scars Remain by Kaalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671540">Wounds Heal, Scars Remain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia'>Kaalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc and how to be a family again [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dysfunctional Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was, despite what Tommy would argue, there was no obvious bad guy.<br/> <br/>  <i> Apart from maybe Wilbur but he was, well… dead.</i></p><p>---</p><p>Phil tries to keep his family together after the events of The Finale but holy shit are his kids making it difficult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc and how to be a family again [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wounds Heal, Scars Remain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Healing was a long process and Phil knew it would take awhile for Tommy and Techno to be able to be in the same room again without a dirty look or thinly veiled threat of violence.</p><p>The tension in their house only made worse by the fact they apparently had a ghost in their house now who loved to cause problems.</p><p>The first few days were awkward to say the least. Techno and Tommy staying silent about their distaste for each other mostly for the sake of Phil who had taken on a new project of building a memorial for his son.</p><p>It was weird for Phil to have his kids back in his house but even if the circumstances were less than ideal it was nice too.</p><p>But their tentative treaty could only last so long and Phil knew his life was going to be hell when he came back from his farm to find Techno holding Tommy in a headlock and his living room basically destroyed.</p><p>From then on Phil tried his best to keep Tommy and Techno separated. He helped Techno build a huge potato farm, he helped Tommy build some of his ugly ass cobblestone towers. He even made a goddamn schedule for sparring times so they wouldn't get in each others way.</p><p>But no matter what he did the day would either start or end with another goddamn argument.</p><p>The problem was, despite what Tommy would argue, there was no obvious bad guy.</p><p>
  <i> Apart from maybe Wilbur but he was, well… dead.</i>
</p><p>Sure Techno helped in the destruction of L'Manburg but he'd made it crystal clear to Tommy he was an anarchist and would not stand for a new presidency. At the same time though, it gave the piglin no right to summon fucking Withers and nearly kill half of the SMP.</p><p>Phil had also heard about what happened at the festival and while he couldn't entirely blame Techno for not being great at handling peer pressure, he did see the way Tubbo flinched at the fireworks and the burn scars covering most of his body.</p><p>What needed to happen was for Tommy and Techno to sit down and <i>talk</i>. Tommy needed to understand that Techno isn't the bad guy for sticking to his ideals and Techno needed to apologise to Tommy for nearly killing his best friend and destroying his country.</p><p>About a month after Phil brought his kids home Tubbo came to visit. It was nice to hear laughter in the house again and even better to see Tommy smiling.</p><p>Tubbo only stayed for a few days before he had to leave again, promising Tommy he'd be back with more news about the restoration of L'Manburg.</p><p>Phil should have know when he felt the shiver down his spine as he watched Tubbo teleport back to the DreamSMP that something was wrong.</p><p>After that, Tommy and Techno seemed to be at each other throats more, almost going out of their way to start arguments.</p><p>(It was more Tommy but Techno was being a massive dick)</p><p>Not only that but Phil kept losing stuff, wether it just be small things around the house or literal stacks of supplies he kept near his projects, things just werent where they where supposed to be anymore.</p><p>His answer came in the form of a note.</p><p>Phil sat at the dinner table, head in his hands after another failed attempt at family dinner. He wondered if he should just call it quits. Leave the Sleepy Bois Inc and send Tommy back to the DreamSMP and send Techno back to Hypixal when he heard the rustling of paper.</p><p>Phil looked up to see a note sitting in front of him, hastily scribbled on in a language Phil couldn't read.</p><p>He was about to bin the note before he heard someone plucking at a guitar.</p><p>Phil sighed, assuming Tommy had gotten into Wil's old room and was messing around with his stuff. </p><p>Phil hadn't touched any of Wilburs stuff since he came back. Because although Wil hadn't been the best person in his last few months alive, he was still Phil's son and it was painful for him to be reminded of his end at his hands.</p><p>As Phil tried the door to Wilburs room he was surprised to find it locked, but not too freaked out since it wouldn't be that out of character for Tommy to climb through the window or something weird like that.</p><p>When he found the key and unlocked the door...</p><p>...Wilbur was there. His yellow sweater on like the days before L'manburg, before the DreamSMP. His old guitar held in his hands and a sad look on his ghostly face.</p><p>"Hey dad."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>